


Spellbound

by lionessvalenti



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Magic, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind wants to show Nick that she can get to anyone in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

Nick pulled at the ropes that kept him bound the chair, but the knots were too tight. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just kill me?"

Adalind smiled serenely. She leaned over and got right in his face. "If killing you was the point, you'd be dead," she whispered. "This is just to show you what I can do and how little control you have."

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked. Why else would she come into his home and tie him to a chair in his bedroom if she wasn't going to kill him?

She laughed and stepped away. "What in the world makes you think I'm going to do anything to you? You just sit back and relax, Nick." She unbuttoned her top until it hung open, revealing her black, lacy bra. "All I want you to do is watch. Because you're going to want to see this."

"There's nothing you have that I want to see," Nick replied with a smirk.

"Maybe," Adalind said. She shrugged out her shirt and tossed it on the floor. "But you definitely want to see what my friend has. Honey? You can come on in now."

The bathroom door opened and Juliette stepped out wearing an impossibly short, white nightie. He could see the dark outline of her nipples through the sheer fabric.

"Juliette?" Nick gasped. "What are you doing?"

She smiled at him. "Hey, Nick." She said it like they were acquaintances. Like she knew him, but that they hadn't been together for the last three years.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"She's with me," Adalind replied. She walked over to Juliette and kissed her. Juliette moaned and responded hungrily. Adalind's hand slipped beneath the nightie and Juliette whimpered, and writhed against Adalind's hand. Adalind pulled her hand away and slipped a finger into her mouth. "Tastes good."

"What did you do to her?" Nick asked, barely able to recognize his own voice it was so full of venom. "Is this what you did to Hank?"

"Oh, no," she said. She kicked her shoes off in his direction. "What I did to Hank was delicate and complicated, but this? Nick, this was easy. That's what this is all about. To show you how easy it is for me to get into your life. I don't even have to try. And you're going to see every second of what I can do."

"Stop this," he said.

Adalind laughed as she unbuttoned her trousers. They dropped to the floor in a heap and she stepped out of them. "Are you going to beg for your girlfriend's virtue? Or because you won't be able to kiss her after you see what her dirty little mouth does?"

"Because she's not a part of this. She doesn't deserve this."

"If she's with a Grimm, she knows the risks."

Nick looked away.

Adalind's eyes widened. "She doesn't know who you are, does she?" When he didn't reply, she laughed. "This is going to be so much sweeter. Come here, Juliette." She sat back on the bed and pulled Juliette down onto it with her.

Nick thought of continuing to stare at the floor, but his eyes were drawn to them. Maybe Adalind had done something to him as well, to make him want to watch. He couldn't want to see this. Juliette was under some kind of spell. Everything was so messed up.

He couldn't look away as Juliette and Adalind's mouths met. Juliette pulled back only to kiss Adalind's neck, and moved slowly down to her collarbone, then her breasts.

"Oh, Juliette, that feels so good," Adalind moaned, her eyes firmly on Nick. "Don't stop. Keep going."

Juliette made quick work of Adalind's body, brushing her mouth against the pale skin of Adalind's stomach. As she leaned down, the white nightie slipped forward, revealing more of Juliette's body until her bare ass was completely revealed. She grabbed Adalind's black panties and pulled them down.

"Do you like this, Nick?" Adalind asked as she kicked her underwear away. 

He ground his teeth and didn't reply, but the bulge in his jeans had to be giving him away.

Juliette licked her lips and lowered her head between Adalind's spread legs. Adalind arched her back and gasped, reaching down to run her hand through Juliette's hair. "She's really good at this, Nick. I think she's done it before."

Nick swallowed hard. "Just stop now."

"Or what? You're tied to a chair and I know you're too weak to really, truly hurt me. You'd _arrest_ me, but you'd never lay a real finger on me."

"I wouldn't have, until you made it personal," he growled.

Adalind laughed. "Is that what I'm doing? Because from here it just feels fucking amazing." She turned her head away from him and moaned to the ceiling. She slipped her fingers into the cup of her bra, playing with her own nipple. "Good girl, Juliette. Keep going. Use that wicked little tongue of yours."

Juliette dragged her nails along the outside of Adalind's thigh and Nick could see the red marks they left.

"I'm almost there," Adalind gasped. She grabbed the blanket and twisted it in her hands as she dug her head into the pillow. She cried out and she went almost completely limp. "Oh, wow."

"Did you like it?" Juliette asked as she lifted her head. She sat up on her knees, the nightie falling around her hips again.

A grin spread across Adalind's face. "You did it exactly the way I like it." She sat up and turned her smile to Juliette. "You should take that little thing off."

Juliette didn't hesitate. She grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. "Do you like what you see?"

"I do," Adalind replied. She got up onto her knees and crawled behind Juliette. "I want to show you off. Look at Nick. He looks so turned on, seeing you."

"He's seen me before," Juliette said, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Not like this. Not with my hands all over you, and you loving every second of it." She ran her hand up Juliette's torso, and started teasing her nipples. Juliette bit her lip, and Nick knew she was trying to be quiet. "He loves it too," Adalind whispered loudly.

"Stop it!" Nick snapped. "Stop it, now!"

Adalind just smiled. Her fingers were still squeezing Juliette's nipples. "Does it drive you crazy to know that she'd do anything I want? All those things she said no to, her limits, they're gone with me. I can touch her anywhere I want, an she'd put her mouth all over my body if I told her to."

"Because of something you did to her," Nick said. "Not because she wants to, but because you're making her. All you're proving is that you're a rapist, and you're making me want to kill you more. When I do, I'm going to enjoy it."

"And all you're doing is making me want to kill her right now." Dropping a hand between Juliette's legs, Adalind shoved three fingers deep into her. Juliette gasped. "Does that hurt, baby?" Adalind purred.

"Yes," Juliette cried. "But don't stop."

"See?" Adalind said with a smile. "She likes it. I'd hate it end it all for her now. And she'd do it any way I want her to. Slit her wrists, or jump out that window. She likes it rough. You must not be giving it to her the way she wants you to."

Fear welled up inside of Nick. This was worse than anything else they'd been through. He knew Adalind would do exactly as she threatened if he gave her reason to. "Please, just let her be. Your fight is with me."

Adalind considered him for a moment, and then pulled her hand away from Juliette. "You're right. I'm not here to kill her. I'm just here to give you the message: you're not safe, and I can get to anyone in your life. Your girlfriend, your Blutbad buddy, and you know I have my hooks into your partner."

She slipped off the bed and pulled on her her trousers and her shirt. She reached down for her panties, and tossed them in his lap. "Those are for you. And don't worry, Nick, it'll wear off once I leave, and she'll remember everything. So have fun explaining it to her."

He stared as Adalind put on her shoes and left.

Juliette fell back onto the bed, and for a moment, Nick thought she'd passed out, but after a moment, she slid a hand between her legs and began to masturbate.

Nick looked away. He'd seen her do it before, many times, but this time it felt wrong to watch. It wasn't for him. She was still under whatever it was Adalind had done to her, and she'd probably keep going until the spell had worn off.

Instead, he tried to put her sounds of pleasure out of his mind and imagined how he would explain what had happened to her.


End file.
